Coklat
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Coklat khusus untuk Tenma yang tak bisa Harima berikan padanya. just drabble-maybe- my firs fic in this fandom. RnR


Valentine…

Hari kasih sayang yang penuh dengan coklat, bukan begitu? Hari dimana kita bisa memberikan coklat untuk orang yang kita sayangi dan kita yang menerima coklat dari orang yang menyayangi kita.

Di hari penuh dekorasi merah muda itu, gadis-gadis remaja pasti menenteng sekotak coklat dengan bungkusan rapi di dekapannya, kemudian memberikannya untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Semua bergembira…

Semua tawa berderai, membaur menjadi satu dalam kegembiraan yang mereka ciptakan…

Namun apakah kau akan tetap diam terpojok dan tak menyerahkan sekotak coklat berhargamu itu?

Kau pikir kau preman, sehingga tak pantas membaur dengan mereka, tak pantas mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kau salah Kenji! Kau salah!

Kau hanya terlampau takut, kau hanya gugup. Dan sekarang yakinlah bahwa kau Harima Kenji akan segera menyerahkan coklat yang kau buat susah payah itu pada gadis pujaanmu, pada gadis pujaanmu yang masih bergerombol dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Itu mudah Kenji, kau hanya tinggal menariknya menjauh dan segera menyerahkan kotak berisi coklat buatanmu yang mengalahkan masterpiece karya chef-chef terkenal yang entah bernama siapa.

Kau dengan mantap menghampiri gerombolan gadis pujaanmu itu, kau memanggilnya dengan lembut dan lumayan keras sehingga tak melunturkan imagemu yang telah kau jaga mati-matian sejak dulu.

"TSUKAMOTO?" panggilanmu yang mengelegar membuat gadis pujaanmu dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu berhenti dan memperhatikanmu sejenak. Hingga gadis pujaanmu maju terlebih dahulu dan seakan menyambutmu dengan senyum hangat miliknya.

"Ada apa Harima?" tanya gadis pujaan hatimu itu dengan lembut dan ceria, sementara kau berusaha menjaga mati-matian wajahmu yang mulai memanas.

Kau akhirnya berperang dengan batinmu, menyeruakkan berbagai kata-kata dan memilih-milih mana yang pas untuk kau lontarkan pada gadis pujaanmu itu.

Perang batin di benakmu selesai dan berakhir dengan keputusan final kau tetap menyerahkan kotak coklat buatanmu itu.

"A-ano Tsukamoto aku…" katamu dengan gugup.

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

"Aku ingin…"

Kau menelan ludahmu dengan susah payah, kegugupan luar biasa itu membuatmu berkeringat dalam setiap tindakan. Kau tak ingin menyakiti gadis pujaanmu itu, kau ingin menjaganya sejak dulu, karena itu kau menjaganya dari jauh dan berusaha terlihat baik di depannya. Bukankah begitu, eh Kenji?

"A-aku ingin menyerahkan coklat ini!" katamu akhirnya, "MAKANLAH COKLAT YANG PENUH CINTA INI!" serumu tanpa memperdulikan seluruh pasang mata di koridor ini memperhatikanmu.

Nafasmu tersengal-sengal padahal hanya sedikit usaha untuk memberikan coklat namun bagimu itu adalah ujian yang sangat berat mengalahi ujian-ujian di sekolah.

"A-ano terima kasih kak Harima…" sebuah suara lembut membuatmu menangkat kepalamu yang tadinya tertunduk. Di hadapanmu kini berdiri sosok cantik yang memiliki marga sama dengan gadis pujaanmu itu, Tsukamoto.

Kau tahu hal?

Bahwa kau gagal hari ini… gagal memberikan coklat buatanmu yang tak berhasil itu pada gadis pujaanmu. Akhirnya kau terduduk dengan lesu di bangku taman belakang sekolah Yagami bersama adik dari pujaan hatimu. Kau akhirnya menyodorkan coklat buatanmu itu untu si adik.

"Untukmu." Katamu singkat, adik kekasih hatimu bernama Yakumo itu segera menerima pemberianmu dan memakan coklat pahit-tepatnya gagal- hasil jerih payahmu semalaman sejak 5 hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyamu.

"Um… sedikit pahit." Sahut Yakumo jujur, namun kau tak merespon, kau tak marah ataupun kesal. Kau hanya memojok di sudut bangku dengan hati yang kecewa untuk saat ini. Kau tidak menyangka bahwa adik dari pujaan hatimu it uterus melahap coklat buatanmu dengan santai dan tenang sampai coklat dalam kotak itu ludes tak tersisa.

Kau terus terpuruk, meruntuki pula kebodohanmu dan kebodohan batinmu yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Kau merasakan tarikan pelan di pakaian seragammu, ternyata Yakumo dengan baik hati menyerahkan coklat buatannya itu padamu.

Taukah kau? Bahwa kaulah lelaki pertama yang menerima coklat itu? Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Kenji?

Yakumo menatapmu penuh harap ketika bibir tipismu mengigit coklat itu, "bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hm… enak."

Dan taukah kau siapa gadis penerima coklat pertamamu itu di tahun yang akan datang? Atau kau akan memberikannya untuk pujaan hatimu? 

.

.

Fin~~

.

.

First fic in fandom school rumble. Maaf atas isi yang gaje dan OOC. Ini hanya sebuah oneshot pendek.

Baiklah tanpa banyak kata…

Review if you mind…


End file.
